As wireless communication becomes more and more popular at offices, homes, schools, etc., subscribers may roam from one coverage area to another while using time-sensitive applications such as a voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) application. Further, protection of traffic via wireless links during such applications is critical to ensure the security of wireless environments. Without such protection, wireless communication networks may be susceptible to security threats to delay communication of time-sensitive information. For example, time-sensitive information may include emergency, health, and/or financial transaction information.